User blog:Wachowman/WachMojo Top Ten ERB Wiki Rap Series
Top Ten ERB Wiki Rap Series In a Wiki made for a Rap Series you'd expect a lot of thing from here, one of them in particular being FanMade Rap Series made by the Users, and boy do we have those, a lot of those, almost too many of those, but of course some are going to be better than others or at least favorited by the Community, so without further ado, here are the Top Ten ERB Wiki Rap Series. Please be advised, the Ten Series you will see on this list were voted by a list of 14 (at the time remembered) Rap Series, none of this is done by favoritism, I apologize if you feel offended by not being in the Top Ten or not being and far as you would've liked. We would also like to thank our friend Hawk for helping with some of today's entries ^_^ Number 10 Starting this list off is Cyans rap battles by Cyanwrites of course. Now at the begining Cyan had a lot of battles to post he almost posted a battle every day but the amount of comments and votes he was getting was not that much And some users even complained about the amount of battles coming out. Cyan finally reach his peak at the end of his first season and he was gaining fans very fast, hell he was even able to make a side series about his true passion Literature.Cyan has also wrote some creepypastas and a 36,000 word vampire novel. Although Cyan is a new user, his battles and him keep growing and we can’t wait to see more. Number 9 And next on this list is Epic Rap Battles: Cartoons vs History From the lovely Drakan95. Now unlike our last person ever since his first battle Drak here has had a huge following from the wiki with his first blog reaching 131 comments. He is known to PM almost every user and/or skype them to “read and comment and vote pls” But it is worth it because his battle are pretty damn amazing. With 23 battles so far he is becoming a huge figure in the Rap Battle maker community and almost always makes top blogs. Drak is one of the best rap battle makers and we hope it stays this way. Number 8 What started at a joke on the last few days of 2014, Dwassy G's Underground Rap Battles so one became a main Series. The unique matches of pitting Historical figures against ERB Wiki Users was instantly a hit with Users who wanted to be used as soon as possible, eventually DWAS continued the Series for a whole 2 Seasons before he retired from the Wiki and ended the Series overall. The Series was still loved by many and had one of the more unique names for a "vs History" type of Series, placing it at Number 8. Number 7 Made by Wachow all the way back in September of 2013 and having more installments than any other Series. Wachow's Wiki Parodies are exactly what they sound like, Parodies of ERBs where he pits 2 Users against one another. While ERB Parodies isn't how the Series started they're what got it to keep moving and last as long as it has. While the rapping is very limited in these Parodies since he has to follow the same beat as the original battle, Wiki Parodies are still loved by many and are one of the more active Seriesthese days, especially during the ERB Seasons, placing it at Number 7. Number 6 One of the most famous and loved Series on the Wiki, J1coupes Epic Rap Battles of Video Games are the epitome of improvement on the Wiki as you can see a very obvious change in style from his first season to now. Starting in February of 2013, Coupes ERBoVG is the longest running Series to date lasting almost 3 years now and while they're aren't the most frequently seen blogs, they never fail to impress. Previously known as one of the best Rap Series on the Wiki, Coupes battles are always in top blogs and read by a good chuck of the Users, while after Coupe retired his blogs are less frequent as said before, they're still great nonetheless, placing the, at Number 6. Number 5 Epic Rap Battles of Video Games vs History started back in April of 2013 by Admin WonderPikachu and again shows how different people rap as time goes by. These days, ERBoVGvH gets almost 200 comments on most of his blogs which is an incredible feat for just a Rap Series. Wonders blogs are sometimes the most anticipated and beautifully edited Raps as well as some of the more unique set-ups. And let's remember this is the Series that started all the "vs History's" and we couldn't of asked for a better start to the trend, placing it at Number 5. Number 4 Coming in 4th place comes Lyrically Adequate Rap Battles of Nothing in Particular a colab rap battle series by Brandon Service DF and KungFuguy27. But for real these guys have made some great battle even tho there is only 3 battles as of now it's very clear Brandon and Kung go through a lot of hard work to make these raps almost like ERB does. The three battles they have made so far are Oak vs Darwin, Samuel Morse vs Louis Braille and the newest one Rod Serling vs R.L. Stine making it the shortest Series on this list .With their teamwork and cool intros they have made a mark in the rap community and when they do make battles they are wonderful. Number 3 Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains, not hard to figure out who its main focus is huh? Made by the amazing rapper TKandMit back in February of this year, TK has shown huge progress in his Series but has always been popular nonetheless. Pitting Heroes vs Heroes, Villains vs Villains, Heroes vs Villains, the battles seem endless for TK who is currently only on his second season with many more to come and many fans to please, many of TKs battles have long time rivalries and others are very unique connections while both always end up as great battles and usually hit top blog. Number 2 Well considering you already could guess who the Top 2 were so of course our runner-up is Epic Rap Battles of Horror starting way back in April of 2014 and with a whopping 4 Seasons with the 4th coming to a close, Epic Rap Battles of Horror has been through it all, some battles were in top blogs and sometimes they weren't, either way the battles started out with great quality and are still going strong. I mean, after being made by the Wikis All Time Best Rapper what would you expect? Now before we get to our Number 1 position, let's go through some honorable mentions. Honorable Mentions Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons (Night) Rap Battles of Fiction (Joe) Mythical Rap Battles of Historical Shit (Gravity) BZRB (BreZ) Number 1 And no surprise here, Overrated Rap Battles Of Undetermined Quality was literally just voted as the best Project Of 2015 and was now voted Number 1 on the WachMojo list with a good 37 out of 39 votes, just to put that on a scale Epic Rap Battles of Horror had 24 out of 39 votes, a whole 13 vote difference. Made by the wonderful Mu kitten group of Tiger and Bantha, ORBOUQ are always in top blogs and always pits connections of something ERB could even do with no set genre of characters. This Series is still going strong and isn't ending in the near future (we all hope) earning it's place as Number 1 as the Best Wiki Rap Series. End What did you think of our list? Leave a like and subscribe even though Wikia doesn't have those yet, so just comment and tell me how much you enjoyed it. Whats your favorite Rap Series? And stay tuned for more WachMojo Top Tens. What Do You Want To See Next? Top Ten ERB Wiki Trends Top Ten ERB Wiki Socks Top Ten ERB Wiki Events Top Ten ERB Wiki Duos Category:Blog posts